Shooting Stars
by Atemxyugi kfXjinx
Summary: White looks out at the sunset. She thinks about the time when her boyfriend an' her were under a tree watching the stars. But there is a storm a'brewing in the sky, unbeknowest by her. Even though White misses Black, she needs to keep moving forward. Because, the storm is coming. For her. Black better watch his girlfriend's back! Or else. Someone will steal her away from his heart!


**~~Pony: Sup y'all!**

**~~Atem: Hello.**

**~~Yugi: Hi.**

**~~Kid Flash: Yo.**

**~~Jinx: Whatsup?**

**~~Pony: Well since you'a here'a now,...WATASHI KNOW'S THAT YOU PEEPS LIKE, LOOOOOVE CHESSHIPPING!**

**~~Kid Flash: Wait, I thought you said that this fanfic was a Mult-YEEOW!**

**~~~Jinx shot a red-hot pink hex at Kid Flash's torso. Making him go flying the 5****th**** time this week.**

**~~Atem: You know you're not supposed to say **_**any**_**thing KF. Or do you want another beating from **_**both**_** Pony and Jinx?**

**~Kid Flash looks up at 2 **_**very**_** pissed looking chicks: N-No that w-won't be necessarily girls! (*^.^*);;**

**~~Yugi: Sometimes, I feel sorry for him, Atem.**

**~~Atem: Well he seems to always ask for it.**

**~~Yugi: Yeah I guess you're right.**

**~~Atem: When these things start around here, just stick with me.**

**~~Yugi: Ok I-YIKES! *dodges behind pharaoh***

**~~Atem: See?**

**~~Yugi: Y-yeah. -_-;**

**~Pony just got done kicking Kid Flash in his groin. Making him fall down whimpering: **_**WATASHI DON'T OWN A DAMN THING TO DO WITH POKEMON!**_

**SHOOTING STARS**

_**Ch. 1: Sunset**_

_************^.^************_

'_It really _is _beautiful evening,' _a girl named White thought for the past half hour. Behind her, was her pokemon partner, Dewott, continueing to practice her attacks. White, her trainer had been sitting on the hillside watching the sunset.

"Dew, what do you think of about our little scenery of the sunset? What do you think Black might be doing right now?" the young Pokemon Trainer asked her Dewott.

Dew only smiled up at her best friend, agreeing to what she asked 1st. Then she demonstrated how she thought what Black might be doing.

White giggled, "I see. You think he might be watching the sunset _& _thinking about me?" White giggled again. Just thinking of her boyfriend made the girl blush when she recalled the last time they saw each other.

_**/FLASH\\\/BACK\\\**_

_It was a beautiful cresent moon night sky, with 1,000,000's of stars out. Under a Sakura Tree, there were 2 young trainers watching the skys for any shooting stars._

"_Look White, a shooting star. Make a wish baby," whispered a brunette boy with a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes._

_Another brunette, in the boy's grasp, looked up to see 1 just overhead. _"_Wow, it's so pretty," the girl breathed in awe. "You should make a wish too, Black."_

_The boy, now named Black chuckled, "Heh, you 1__st__ White."_

"_Well, ok. I wish to be the best trainer for my dear partners," White said towards the shooting comet._

"_Well, I wish that we'll be together forever &-"_

"_And you'll beat the champion?" White asked knowingly._

_This made Black laugh, "Yeah, you got that right White. Hahahahah!"_

"_I know that you'll beat him Black. I believe in you," White said._

"_Yeah, I'll beat the champion so fast, it'll make your head spin like a Hitmontop."_

_White giggled, "Well then, I hope that I won't get dizzy & fall."_

_Black half smiled, "You can get dizzy all you want White. I'll always catch you when you fall."_

_Before White could say anything else, Black gave her a deep & passion filled kiss to his love._

_**/END\\\/FLASH\\\/BACK\\**_

White reached up to her lips to try to feel for that familiar sensation from their kiss. The lips felt normal though. This made the girl sad because of it. White looked at her Dewott while noticing that it was sundown.

"Dew, you ready for bed?" White asked Dew who was lying on top of her lap.

Dew only gave 1 small response; yawning.

**********^.^**********

**~~Pony: Yup that pretty much sums it up!**

**~~Yugi: Hey Atem?**

**~~Atem: Yes?**

**~~Yugi: Where did Kid Flash & Jinx go?**

**~~Atem: Oh I think they went off to a restraunt.**

**~~Pony: REVIEW PEEPS!**

*^.^*


End file.
